Relax
by Jagger3
Summary: There are multiple ways to unwind; massages, pills, getting laid-you get my drift. So when Ulquiorra cant sleep and a certain blue haired bastard decideds to help him...where is this going to go?
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra drifted through the endless hallways of Las Noches, his mind adrift in the clouds. It was night time and the pale gloomy Espada couldn't sleep for the life of him. And you could only take so much of staring at the ceiling. So here he was, walking through the deserted corridor like a phantom, his green eyes glowing eerily in the darkness. It was because of that misfortune that another sleepless night creature spotted him.

"Yo."

Ulquiorra continued walking, the greeting falling upon deaf ears.

"Hey." Came the voice again, harsh irritation slowing through, "Ulqui."

The repulsive nickname penetrated the melancholy Espada's coma, "Hmm?"

Grimmjow stepped out from behind a pillar, his teeth gleaming in the harsh moon light, "Wacha' doing out and about so late at night?"

"None of your business." Came the automatic reply.

"Che'." Grimmjow sneered, stalking closer to the distant minded Espada, "What's with that look?"

Ulquiorra's owl eyes blinked, "What look?"

Grimmjow jabbed a finger at the pale face, "That look." His eyes glinted in an almost playful manner.

Ulquiorra was slow to respond, he felt hazy and rather out of it, "Trash…" was the best he could come up with.

Grimmjow arched an eyebrow, "I show concern for yer worthless ass and ya insult me?"

Ulquiorra shrugged and gazed off, his mind floating away.

Grimmjow scowled, "Hey!"

"….what?"

Grimmjow blinked, "No, really, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Ulquiorra swayed lightly on his feet, his eyes trained on some spot behind the pair of them, "…nothing…"

"Yeah right." Grimmjow spat, watching the level headed Espada teeter slightly, "Fuck this. Come on." He grabbed Ulquiorra's upper arm roughly and dragged him off, growling under his breath.

"Huh?" Ulquiorra mumbled, allowing himself to be hauled off in a most undignified manner, "W-wait…" he stumbled as Grimmjow tugged him along faster, his mind stuck in some sort of delay.

Grimmjow towed the punch drunken Espada to his room, kicked open the door, marched inside, and flung the raven haired man on the bed. "Sleep."

Ulquiorra bounced once on impact and then just laid there, splayed out in a messy fashion. He stared at the annoyed blue eyes blankly.

"Sleep!" Grimmjow ordered again, crossing his arms and towering over the rather limp Espada, "And quit staring at me!"

Ulquiorra blinked slowly, "I cannot."

Grimmjow stared, thrown slightly, "You-uh-what?"

"I cannot sleep."

"Oh!" Grimmjow looked slightly relieved, "Well, um, try." He sat down on the corner of his superior's bed, "Just…I don't know, relax."

"Very well."

Grimmjow watched as the tension in the pale man's shoulders slumped away as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't look relaxed, he looked….bored. "Turn around."

Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Grimmjow sneered, "Because I'm gonna help ya fall asleep, dammit!"

The part of Ulquiorra's brain that wasn't MIA protested, "But…"

"But nothing now move your ass over." Grimmjow growled.

Ulquiorra sighed and rolled over, resting his head on his arms and now began staring at his wall…which wasn't much different from the ceiling. He was in the middle of letting the restless boredom creep back upon him when he felt the bed shift under him and a weight hover above his body, "Grimmj—?"

"Shut up." Came the response.

Ulquiorra was about to argue when he felt the Sexta Espada sit on his lower back. Firm hands clasped his shoulders and began to run in deep circular motions. "A-ah!" he hummed quietly.

Grimmjow felt a wide grin form on his face and his hands pressed into the smaller man's back, easing out a surprising number of knots and cramps. He worked from shoulders to lower back and then crept back up again and brushed the soft raven hair aside, running his calloused hands down the tender pale flesh of Ulquiorra's neck. He gently began kneading out the knots and tension, brushing his fingers across the pale man's jaw from time to time.

Ulquiorra was in heaven. He moaned quietly as the hands erased all his pain and stress, leaving only a deep feeling of physical relief and tiredness. His entire duty suddenly seemed to bare down on him, and Grimmjow's hands fended it off easily. His green eyes drifted shut and he breathed out one last deep moan of satisfaction before sinking into the deepest sleep he'd ever had.

The blue haired Espada continued working until Ulquiorra's back and neck where free of all the tense muscle cramps. Grimmjow stretched and heard his back crack, earning a small wince. He eased himself off the smaller man and watched him sleep, his usual emotionless face gone, revealing a bone tired, and deeply relaxed Ulquiorra.


	2. Chapter 2

Ulquiorra woke around 10:00 am feeling better than he had since forever. He yawned loudly and curled up on his side, nestling into the warm sheets. The pale Espada let out a sleepy sigh of content as he felt all the muscles in his back flex and contort effortlessly, gliding smoothly over bone. Grimmjow's massage had been amazing… Ulquiorra felt himself being dragged back under to sleep, but something nagged his mind. What was it? He frowned, and moved his head, relishing the ease of it; wait. Muscles. Massage. GRIMMJOW!

Ulquiorra flailed violently in the bed covers, tangling himself up, and fell out of bed with a loud crash. He yelped and kicked the sheets off, rubbing the side of his head, "What…" His mind immediately replayed everything from the corridor, to the massage, and to his own moans. Ulquiorra blushed furiously, how dare he make such noised in the presence of such trash? Unacceptable! Yet…he didn't feel the normal outrage he should have felt. Instead he felt…exposed. Indecent. Unmasked. Those very feelings sent a horrified shiver right to the Espada's core. He slowly rose to his feet and changed clothes in some sort of trance; but this time his body was out of it and his mind in turmoil. He immediately walked briskly from the room and towards the meeting room; another gathering from Aizen-sama.

"Thank you for joining me today." Aizen purred in a silky voice.

The Espada didn't respond, but they had their full and undivided attention on their Leader, even if it wasn't obvious. Except Stark. Stark was sleeping. Again.

"I have called you here today…" Aizen said, and then the rest of his words melted into just sounds, that floating in one ear and out the other of Ulquiorra's head.

Grimmjow lounged across the table, his sapphire eyes glued to Aizen's face but every so often they'd flicker toward the man across from him.

At one point during the meeting, sapphire met emerald and they both jumped slightly as of they'd received some sort of electric shock.

The meeting came to an end soon enough and Ulquiorra had processed none of it. He stood, bowed to Aizen, and swept from the room like a vampire, coat tails flapping sinisterly.

Grimmjow stared hard after the retreating form.

The raven haired man picked up his pace as though he could feel the blazing blue eyes boring holes into his back.

Ulquiorra nearly ran to his room and slammed the door behind him. He was panting slightly and a slight flush was spread on his cheeks. Composure. He needed to compose himself. Now. Right now. The pale Espada made a strangled sound and leaned against the wall, his chest seizing up painfully, "Ngh…"

A knock on his door startled the pale man back to reality, "What." He was relieved to hear his voice sounded normal.

"It's me."

Ulquiorra very nearly went into cardiac arrest. "Gri—Sexta. What do you want."

"Uh, to come in. Duh."

Ulquiorra stiffened his composure and slowly opened his door, his face an icy mask, "I repeat, Sexta, what do you want?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "To talk. And your face is flushed." He breezed into the room while Ulquiorra mentally stabbed himself.

The blunet settled on the corner of the bed and crossed his arms, "What's your problem now?"

Ulquiorra's eyes flashed dangerously, but his voice (and hopefully his face) remained cold, "My problem, trash, is that you seem to think we are on friendly terms."

Grimmjow leaned back on his hands and grinned, "So it's trash now, huh?"

Ulquiorra stared him down, "I am aware of what had occurred last night. And if I had been in my right mind I would have—"

Grimmjow was suddenly there, trapping Ulquiorra against the wall with his arms on either side of his head, "Would have what, Ulqui?" he growled.

"Taken proper measures." Came the small reply.

Grimmjow sneered down at his, his eyes blazing, "So, what, everything was a mistake?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra said quietly, "A very huge mistake…"

Grimmjow pressed Ulquiorra closer to the wall, his essence overpowering the upper ranking Espada, "Is that how you feel?" his face was so close, his teeth glistening.

Ulquiorra swallowed, his body pressed against the wall and his black hair falling into his face, he tried to glare up at the blue haired man but knew he was failing miserably, "Y…yes."

Grimmjow pressed his lips against Ulquiorra's pale ones, earning a quiet gasp from his superior. He growled deep in his throat and shoved himself against the raven haired man, forcing his head up and trapping him in that position.

Ulquiorra felt a fiery passion sweep through him, making him go slightly weak at the knees, it was as if Grimmjow's body was the only thing supporting him to his world, and he clung to it. Without even realizing what he was doing, Ulquiorra wrapped his arms around the blue haired man and kissed back longingly, moaning softly into the harsh yet surprisingly gentle mouth.

Grimmjow twined his free hand in the raven hair and tugged lightly, nipping on Ulquiorra's bottom lip to back up his demand.

Black and white lips parted eagerly and tongues clashed with heat and sparks, engaging moans and soft cries of pleasure from both men. They clung to each other and kissed passionately, until lack of air drew them apart.

Ulquiorra leaned his head against the wall, panting, as his hair fell into his face.

Grimmjow's head was nestled in the crook of the smaller Espada's shoulder, watching the lithe chest rise and fall rapidly. He stood and glared at Ulquiorra, "Was that a mistake too?" he growled huskily.

Owl eyes blinked, and all the pale Espada could do was stare.

Grimmjow sneered and pain flashed in his bright eyes before he wheeled around and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

Ulquiorra made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, his normal icy composure falling away. He crumpled to the ground and tenderly touched his lips. They still stung from the heat and lust that had filled the kiss, and his mouth tasted so alien and delicious. Ulquiorra moaned and hunched into a ball, he stared wide eyed at the floor and wondered what he had started.


	3. Chapter 3

Another dull meeting was being held and everything was going fine except two Espada were acting very particular. Ulquiorra was glaring daggers at the table and Grimmjow was staring blankly at Aizen. The switched personalities of the two created a very tense atmosphere that caused every Espada there to fidget uncomfortably. Except Stark. Stark was sleeping. Again.

The meeting ended soon enough and Grimmjow whirled out of there with the haughtiness of Byakuya Kuchiki while Ulquiorra took his sweet time rising from his chair and trudging down the hallway. His mind was still on hyper alert and every time he had snuck a glance at the blue haired Espada he felt his breath jump and his throat close up. The owl eyes swiveled around and bore a hole into a passing Arrancar, making the poor man shriek and run for his life. Ulquiorra sighed, and then was suddenly seized by such a fury that it made him halt directly in his tracks.

How dare he? How DARE Grimmjow k-kiss him and then walk away! Ulquiorra seethed, his normal composure cracking around the edges. Unacceptable. He stormed off in a flurry of attitude and coat tails.

Grimmjow had holed himself up in his room and was in the process of eternal hibernation when someone pounded on his door with the force of a Menos Grande. He snarled and stomped to the door, yanking it open he froze in shock to see a very much pissed off raven haired man standing there.

Ulquiorra shoved him out of the way and billowed inside, eyes flashing dangerously. "We need to talk."

Grimmjow recovered his wits and shut the door, locking it out of habit, "What the fuck is there to talk about."

"A lot of things actually." Ulquiorra snarled, his icy demeanor gone. His normally impassive face was alive and twisted with fury, "Where to start!" he hissed, "How about two days ago?"

Grimmjow crossed his arms and scowled, "Fine, what about it."

Ulquiorra marched up and shoved his face into Grimmjow's, his teeth bared with malice, "Why the hell are you messing with me like this you sick bastard?"

Grimmjow blinked, "You think I'm…messing with you?" his voice held anger and disbelief, "You think I kissed you and helped you sleep just to fuck with you?"

"Yes." Ulquiorra stated simply, taking a few short steps back and crossing his own arms hotly.

Grimmjow sighed and ran his hand through his wavy blue hair, "Ulqui…I wasn't fucking with you."

"Don't call me that!" Ulquiorra snapped, "And I'm sick of this…this game!"

Grimmjow's eyes flashed, "Game?"

"Yes, GAME!" Ulquiorra shouted. All his pent up feeling and frustration suddenly exploded out from him with the force of a breaking dam, "THIS IS A GAME ISNT IT! A FUCKED UP GAME WHERE YOU PLAY ON MY EMOTIONS! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU LEADING ME ON AND THEN WALKING AWAY!" He stopped, his chest heaving, and felt like a million pounds had been lifted off his shoulders.

Grimmjow had reeled back during his outburst and was now glaring at him furiously, "I wasn't fucking PLAYING!"

A heavy silence descended on the pair as Grimmjow's words hit the raven haired man. "T-then what was…all that?" Ulquiorra asked helplessly, his green eyes looking rather unhinged.

Grimmjow sighed and sat heavily on the floor, "Exactly what it was. A kiss."

"But…" Ulquiorra paused and then walked closer, looking down on Grimmjow, his black brows furrowing together in confusion, "…why?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "'cuz you're the hottest thing alive and I love you."

The blue haired man's bluntness used to piss Ulquiorra off like crazy, but this kind of blunt…truthful blunt…was exactly what the pale Espada needed. Ulquiorra crouched to his knees and held his face eye level to the slightly worried blue eyes. The raven haired man smiled suddenly, catching Grimmjow off guard, and pressed his lips firmly against the Sexta Espada's surprised ones.

Grimmjow moaned and reached up, gripping the pale man's thin upper arm and dragging him into his lap, kissing him ferociously, parting his lips eagerly to taste him again.

Ulquiorra let out the faintest trace of a whimper and opened his mouth, pressing his lithe body against Grimmjow's strong, broad chest. He moved his lips in sync with blue haired man's and twinned his tongue with Grimmjow's.

The blue haired Espada groaned deeply in his chest and wrapped his arms around the petite body, holding Ulquiorra against his torso and ravishing those delicious lips. A searing fire spread through the both of them and their kissing speed increased, both becoming more needy and vocal.

Ulquiorra was the first to draw back, gasping for breath and his eyes unusually bright. His entire body craved more, craved to feel those lushes lips and sinful tongue all over his own body. The raven haired man trembled in anticipation, shifting his hips forward subconsciously and grinding against the half hard member he found.

Grimmjow growled and shoved Ulquiorra to the floor; he shed their clothes immediately and took a second to enjoy the view. Ulquiorra was lying on his back, legs arched, eyes half closed, and raven hair splayed around him in a halo of black. He looked so fuckable.

Ulquiorra stared avidly up at Grimmjow, taking in his straining muscles as he hovered above him, shining blue eyes and devilish smile. He felt something leap in his chest and had to restrain himself from just rushing through it all.

Grimmjow leered at the trapped man below him and then, dipped down, he dragging his tongue around the edges of the raven haired Espada's hollow hole.

Ulquiorra gasped and fisted the back of the blue hair, he arched upwards and let lose an almost animalistic moan.

Grimmjow grunted as the pale hand yanked on the back of his head, but returned to his job, tracing his tongue around the black hole, dipping in casually every now and then.

Ulquiorra groaned as another bolt of intense pleasure rocked his body, making him jerk and gasp. His own erection was straining as the sinful tongue continued the amazing torture, "Fuck…please Grimmjow…nyah…ugh!"

Grimmjow slipped his tongue back into his mouth and trailed his hands down the perfect pale body, caressing the flesh he found there, dipping his fingers into the curves and tracing his tongue around the single scar that marred the perfect body; the gothic four.

Ulquiorra panted and felt his vision flicker as Grimmjow's hands parted his legs and smoothed the inside if his thighs, dangerously close to his entrance. "S-stop teasing…"

Grimmjow growled in response and placed three fingers on Ulquiorra's bottom lip, smirking playfully, "Suck."

The raven haired man obliged, his heart hammering at the thought of being dominated. It was a horrifying and intensely longing feeling, and he felt his entrance twitch in excitement. "Hurry…" he mumbled around the fingers.

Grimmjow extracted the digits with a 'pop' and twirled the first one around the puckered entrance, "Ready?"

Ulquiorra moaned in reply as the index finger entered him, swirling around and brushing against the walls, "Grimmjow…" he breathed.

The blue haired Espada kissed him in response and sneakily added the next finger, kissing away the gasp of surprise. Once the pale Espada was trying to take the fingers deeper he added the third and final digit and slowly thrust in and out, making then both moan at the wet sounds and intense heat building.

"I'm ready, just do it now." Ulquiorra panted, spreading his legs willingly, his emerald eyes full of lust and pleasure.

Grimmjow licked the hollow hole suddenly, and at the same time removed his fingers and seated himself deeply inside the raven haired man.

Ulquiorra howled in pain/pleasure as white threatened to overcome his sight, "Move! Damn Grimm, move!"

Grimmjow began thrusting inside the pale Espada, moaning at the tight hot friction, "Damn, Ulqui…so fucking small…ngh…"

Ulquiorra cried out and clawed at Grimmjow's shoulders as his prostate was struck, filling his vision with white dots, "Fuck! Again, harder, more, faster…" he panted, unable to form complete sentences.

Re-angling himself, Grimmjow slammed repeatedly into the velvet cavern, moaning along with Ulquiorra's little mews and cry of pleasure. He felt his gut tighten in urge to release and he grinned wolfishly. The blue haired Espada leaned down and nipped the hollow hole, and then licked it fiercely while he smashed into Ulquiorra one last time before releasing.

Ulquiorra screamed as white hot pleasure seized his mind and body, he jerked once and then flopped to the ground, his energy spent.

Grimmjow removed himself from the hot depths and collapsed next to the raven haired Espada. He gathered the limp form in his arms and drew him into his chest, inhaling the clean and slightly spicy sent of his lover.

Ulquiorra gave a small sigh of deep satisfaction before snuggling into Grimmjow's embrace, "I love you…"

Grimmjow kissed the top of his head, smiling as exhaustion stole over them, "I love you too, Ulqui."

Ulquiorra smiled and mumbled, "Don't call me that…" and then fell asleep, curled up against the unconscious figure of the Sexta Espada.

The End.


End file.
